Total Drama Island Paradise
by peanutbutterandpearljam
Summary: A new group of 20 contestants dukes it out on a tropical island for a chance to win a million bucks.
1. Character Form

**DUDES AND DUDETTES WE ARE SO SO SO SO GODDAMN SORRY. **

**Elle started to write the chapter but she forgot to save and her computer updated and the whole thing got deleted. We're working on redoing it but it could take some time. We both sort of have a tendency to ragequit when things go bad. **

**-Spencer**

* * *

The new banner on the top of your favorite website proclaims in huge orange letters:_ DO YOU WANT TO BE A MILLIONAIRE_?

Yes, you think. Who doesn't?

So you click where it says "click here" and you hope it doesn't give you a virus.

You are immediately greeted by the handsome face of a guy you vaguely recognize as Chris McLain. Probably. You're not sure. He was on some stupid TV show a little while ago that you passed while channel surfing once. You think he might have also hosted the People's Choice Awards at some point, but you can't really remember. No one watches those.

His pixelized eyes are staring into your soul. You scroll down, hesitantly.

"Greetings!" the website reads. "Chris McLain's acclaimed television reality series Total Drama is back for another dramatic season, and WE WANT YOU!"

Well then.

You read the requirements. Must be 16 through 19, must have health insurance, must be willing to commit entire summer, must not sue network if injured, must want a million dollars... that's you! That's you all over!

Cool.

Apparently, this season of TDI takes place on a gorgeous paradisaical Caribbean island you've never heard of. There will be 19 other kids there with you, and you could seriously win this thing. All you need to do is fill out a form.

Excited, you download the form, grab your camera, and start to work out a way to get your parents on board. You're gonna be a millionaire!

* * *

**Hello and welcome! My name is Elle, my cowriter's name is Spencer, and we're peanutbutterandpearljam, coming your way with our first Total Drama story ever! **

**We need 18 more OCs to do it, though, so this is where you come in... submit them now! Hooray! **

**We need all kinds of characters - leaders and followers, athletes and nerds, popular kids and dorks, nice kids and mean kids, conventionally attractive kids and otherwise, et cetera, et cetera. They must be stereotypical and they must be awesome. Only one character of each stereotype will be accepted, so check the list of accepted characters in the next chapter before you submit.**

**Good luck to all applicants!**

* * *

**WE NEED MORE BOYS.**

**Ideas****: a jock, a "golden boy", a computer geek, a flamboyant homosexual, etc.  
**

* * *

Name (include nicknames):

Age (16-19):

Stereotype:

Race:

Sexuality:

Hometown:

Family (names and relationships):

Personal history (preferably not too interesting/sad):

**PERSONALITY: **_Looking for detail, people. A few sentences should suffice. How do they treat friends? How do they treat enemies? How do they react under pressure? How does failure affect them? These are just a few of the characteristics your personality assessment should tell me._

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Phobias:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Secrets (optional):

**APPEARANCE**

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Height/weight:

Build (include facial structure):

Identifying marks (scars, tattoos, piercings, freckles, etc.):

Everyday outfit:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

**COMPETITION**

How would they react to...

Working with others in teams:

Having friends go home:

Being voted off first:

Being voted off before the final ten:

Being voted off in the final 10 through final 3:

Coming in second:

Winning:

Strategy:

Open to romance?:

Open to friendship?:

Willing to make alliances?:

Leader or follower?:

Favorite past contestant (optional):

Audition tape (optional):

**And lastly, why does your character stand a chance at winning the million dollars?:**

* * *

Thanks for submitting! Cast list will be up soon!


	2. Character List

**CONTEST IS CLOSED! OCs BELOW!  
**

* * *

You refresh your inbox again, with a long sigh. It's been two weeks and you still haven't heard from the show. Your application was amazing! They could have at least told you that you'd been rejected.

Ahhh... all this stress is making you drowsy. After a long day of school the last thing you need is this hanging over your head. They must have gotten thousands of applicants. They're only taking 20. You probably just didn't cut it.

You doze off before you can finish your thought.

When you wake up, you're being called to dinner. After wolfing down some pasta, you return to your room and are about to start on your homework when you see it.

The little thingy on your e-mail thingy says (1).

THE LITTLE THINGY ON YOUR E-MAIL THINGY SAYS (1)!

Don't get too excited, you tell yourself. It's probably just more spam from all those dumb colleges and OH MY GOD WHAT IS AIR.

"I'M GONNA BE A MILLIONAIRE!" you scream aloud. Well, maybe. You also might get dysentery or something. But the chances of millionairism are too high to back down.

Your heart is buzzing like eight cups of espresso. With a huge goofy smile on your face, you shove your math homework aside and go for your cell phone. Future millionaires don't need homework. They need to rub their personal victories in the faces of everyone they know, stat.

* * *

**Thank you for all your applications! If you got in, congrats! If you didn't get in, sorry - it's nothing against you, your character just wasn't what I was looking for.  
**

**So, without further ado...**

**Accepted Characters:**

**Male:**

**1. Kevin "KC" Clark, the clumsy hipster (submitted by Elle)**  
It might just be the fact that he wears sunglasses at all hours of the day and night, but KC keeps walking into doors. And walls. And trees. Besides the klutziness, KC's a classic hipster: anything he likes is cool and anything you like isn't. He's into individuality, hot asphalt, and bands you've never heard of. He hates crowds and doing anything in groups. Your life is too mainstream.

**2. Adryan "Stiles" Stilinski, the geeky comic relief (submitted by CodyOnTheBounce T.V)**  
Stiles is tons of fun. A slightly dorky laxbro from San Francisco, he's a fighter with a great sense of humor, famous celebrity impressions, and romantic delusions of grandeur. Stiles is a veritable fountain of random knowledge and has a habit of sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong.

**3. Anthony Burton, the lonely artist (submitted by CommunityFan27)**  
Anthony's always been alone (save for a steadfast best friend, Lulu), and he's hoping to change that by winning. He's shy, and a pacifist, and had a hard time making friends, but he has an incredible talent for turning all the emotions he's kept in into art. Anthony loves Disney movies and '80s songs, and he's got the motivation to win this thing and turn his reputation around.

**4. Tobias "Toby" Case, the juvenile bad boy (submitted by Black Lightning Repulser)**  
Hopefully a competitive game show win is enough to get the parole officer off Toby's back. Toby's a hardened car thief in a family of cops, with a particular weakness for certain little kitties. Watch out, kids, because Toby's the kind of guy your parents told you to stay away from. He plans to take out the strongest first and take himself alone to the win, all while hoping no one notices the little bulge in his pocket...

**5. Jayson "Miss Jay" Maxemillion, Mr. Gay and Fabulous (submitted by Mickeys Swaggmuffins)**

**6. Joseph "Joey" Campbell, the addicted gamer (submitted by Grojbandian180)**

**7. Quincy Tash, the independent cripple (submitted by CommunityFan27)**

**8. Max Anderson, the brain (submitted by V. I. Y. H.)**

**9. Shimazu "Toshi" Toshihisa, the charming smooth talker (submitted by Kunnaki)**

**10. Shimazu "Kazu" Kazuhisa, the brash warrior (submitted by TDI 4 Ever)**

**Female:**

**1. Stacia Waters, the conceited beauty (submitted by Spencer)**  
Stacia is as physically gorgeous as they come and she knows it. She's never mean, but her obsession with herself is a bit annoying. Stacia isn't very strong and her heels often prevent her from running, but she'll try as long as the trying doesn't ruin her hair or clothes or makeup. And she'd gladly take one for the team – once she's done examining her mascara, of course.

**2. Nastasia Goldeen, the gossip girl (submitted by Mickeys Swaggmuffins)**  
Nastasia loves designer clothes and being on top, and she'll do anything in her power to keep herself there. The beautiful daughter of a talk show CEO and the heiress to his fortune, she doesn't really need the million dollars... she's only doing it to prove she can. Nastasia's here to make alliances and break hearts, hopefully all the way to the finish line.

**3. Danielle Hoshinko, the cheer captain (submitted by TotalDramaAvatar)**  
Danielle's cheer training has made her super competitive, and also kind of bloodthirsty. She's ready to take her girls to the top of the pyramid. This Japanese-imported perfectionist likes old movies and hates One Direction and ruins lives for fun.

**4. Judy Gryfford, the eccentric writer (submitted by Lennonfan1940)**  
Judy's head is stuck in the past - literally. After an accident involving lightning, this happy, bubbly drama queen thinks she's from 1963. She LOVES the Beatles and vintage clothes. When she's not doing crazy life-threatening reality shows, Judy is writing the stories of her life... and hoping someone believes them.

**5. Kaylee Gonzalez, the childish singer (submitted by TimeWarp3000)**

**6. Choi Scott, the trance-loving tomboy (submitted by Tornography)**

**7. Carmela Mason, the thespian (submitted by MollyBriana)**

**8. Jinx Thornefall, the cunning troublemaker (submitted by MyFlawsAreFayetal)**

**9. Stephanie, the crazy singer (submitted by RegularShowScorpion)**

**10. Monika Amsel, the slightly scary German (submitted by Bombdaboys)**

* * *

BIOS COMING SOON. I'm lazy, sorry :P _-Elle_


	3. AUTHORS' NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTE - DON'T LEAVE.**

**Buenos dias, bitches. Spencer here. **

**At this point you're probably all wondering: "why, Spencer, we've been waiting like a week for this annoying intro chapter. What gives?"**

**Allow me to explain you a thing. **

**So we all like laying blame. In this case we have three options - me, Elle, or Windows. **

**It could be my fault, cuz I didn't help with the chapter because I can't write for shit. **

**It could be Elle's fault, because she never saves anything. **

**But I wanna blame Windows because they update like every two seconds and they make too much money and they suck. **

**You've probably gotten the gist of what happened. Elle wrote almost all of the chapter, went to make popcorn, Windows updated, we lost everything. We don't even get a temp file. This is how sucky Windows is. **

**I'm gonna try and rewrite, but we lost almost 2 thousand words so it's gonna take some time. Elle's been sulking for like two days and she has totally lost most of her drive to write this. I'll see if I can get her up to updating but it might take a while. **

**So sorry for not updating, and here's hoping we can publish something in the near future. **

**Peace out - Spencer. **


End file.
